Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display apparatus capable of displaying parallax images.
Description of Related Art
Stereoscopic image display apparatuses have attracted attention because movies with stereoscopic images became a big hit. In conventional stereoscopic image display apparatuses, however, viewers have to wear eyeglasses, which is troublesome and tiresome.
Because of this, several methods which allow viewers to view stereoscopic images without glasses have been proposed and made into a product. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-240965 discloses a technique of displaying multi-viewpoints directional images by time division while changing the light direction at a high speed by time division. The quarterly report of the National Institute of Information and Communications Technology discloses, in Vol. 56 Nos. 1/2 2010 P. 43-P. 52, a technique of displaying stereoscopic images, with a projector array having projectors arranged in the horizontal and vertical directions and a rear screen having the scattering characteristics of narrower and wider angles in the horizontal and vertical directions with respect to the incident light from the projector array.